Neo YU-GI-OH
by AdanIlusion
Summary: Un relato que cuenta la historia de Neo, un chico de 18 años que tras un trauma es el unico de la ciudad que parece no interesarle el duelo de monstruos, el juego mas famoso que se ha convertido en deporte, en negocio y entretenimiento en todo el mundo. Pero tras azares del destino, el es obligado a entrar al Torneo mundial de los 4 años, donde los mejores duelistas son invitados
1. Neo Hero

Un relato que cuenta la historia de **Neo**, un chico de 18 años que tras un trauma es el unico de la ciudad que parece no interesarle el duelo de monstruos, el juego mas famoso que se ha convertido en deporte, en negocio y entreteniemiento en todo el mundo.

Pero tras azares del destino, el es obligado a entrar al **Torneo mundial de los 4 años**, donde los mejores duelistas son invitados, para convertirse en el **REY**.

Debera prepararse para salvar a una de las personas que mas ama en el mundo, pero, ¿como puede hacerlo? el jamas ha jugado nunca el juego, **y el torneo empieza en 2 semanas**.

1- NEO HERO.

El reloj despertador comienza a sonar con su molesto sonido, que taladra mi cabeza, el cual con facilidad pudiera despertar a todo el vecindario y lo que hace que sea de utilidad para mi hoy, que es un día tan importante. Aquí es donde bajo de mi cama y lo apago con velocidad, que ya no quiero oírlo. Me pongo mi uniforme, y anudo mi corbata, después miro al espejo y observo a la persona en frente. Un joven delgado de 18 años, de pelo largo y revuelto y de color negro azabache, el cual necesitaría peinarse al menos alguna vez, de piel color un tanto morena pero sin exagerar, y de unos orgullosos ojos verdes, el cual se prepara para el día de su graduación.

Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo hasta la cocina, no para recibir mi desayuno, sino para hacerlo, para mí y para mi abuelo que es mi única familia. Estoy entusiasmado por el día de hoy, ya he terminado mis estudios en la preparatoria y al fin podré seguir mi camino, mi sueño por ser doctor y alejarme al fin de todos aquellos locos, que lo único que desean y lo único que piensan y sueñan es en el duelo de monstruos. Que le ven siquiera a ese juego, ahí con sus cartitas y torneos por todos lados, es de lo que vive el mundo y uno de los mayores deportes y negocios por doquier. Estoy harto de ello y por tal a veces me miran como un fenómeno, el único chico de la ciudad que jamás ha tenido un duelo, pero no me preocupa, ya que al final me alejare de todo esto y seré un doctor, ayudare a los demás a mi manera y podré vivir de ello.

-Vaya, sí que te levantaste temprano- dice aquel hombre de barba y bigote y de cabello blanco como la nieve, mientras se encuentra sentado frente a la mesa en la cocina, leyendo un periódico, casi como si fuera un ninja mientras yo me sorprendo y me dispongo a darle el desayuno.

-Bueno, es un día especial- le contesto, mientras comienzo a devorar los huevos.

De pronto noto que la televisión se enciende, al parecer mi abuelo de nuevo la había dejado programada o algo por el estilo, y entonces comienza un programa:

-¡Santo ojos azules! Ya falta muy poco, solo 15 días para que el Torneo de los 4 años inicie, prepárate duelista, entrena, ponte listo y enciende tu juego-.

Lo había olvidado, el torneo que como su nombre lo deja ver claro, el de cada 4 años volvía a ocurrir, lo habría pasado por alto sino fuera porque el hombre blanco de cabello rubio y lentes con monturas en forma de carta me lo hacía saber en su programa. Uno muy famoso por cierto y visto en todo el país, a excepción de mí claro, a mí que me importa.

-Todos los preparativos están casi listos, los 16 duelistas más fuertes como se me ha informado recibirán su invitación justo mañana, así que estén listos, solo los mejores estarán aquí, y donde más, dado que la sede para los juegos será de nuevo aquí, en ciudad Bachi, donde reposa nuestro actual e invicto campeón por más de 50 años, ¡Night Wind!-.

Oh si, tal vez había olvidado mencionar que mi nombre es Neo Wind.

-¡TODA UNA LEYENDA! 16 duelistas peleando por el honor de enfrentar al rey, al rey de los juegos, en nuestro 30° Torneo de los 4 años, sí que se esperan unos grandes juegos y como no s…- el conductor Edward Lightsworn del Time Duel no pudo terminar su frase, para cuando mi abuelo ya había apagado la televisión.

-Ya están de nuevo con su relajo y propaganda- dice el abuelo con total desdén mientras toma café.

-Pues sí, de cualquier forma iras y les patearas el trasero una vez mas ¿no?, haz que al menos sea memorable para los medios.

Aunque supongo que después de 50 años él ya lo habrá hecho todo para acabar a sus oponentes, pero en realidad no me interesa, nunca he visto el torneo, y mi abuelo no me obligaba a hacerlo, tal vez desde que murieron mis padres cuando tenía 7 años, el acepto mi decisión de no jugar el juego, aunque cada día desde los 15 me pregunta si quiero tener una partida amistosa con él, la cual rechazo por supuesto.

-JAJA, obviamente les pateare el trasero hijo, aunque cada vez se hace más interesante cuando vienen con decks justamente hechos para acabar con el mío, un ANTI-N como le dicen en televisión, pero para mí, un anciano de 80 años, hace que sea más divertido mandarlos a casa- me dice, haciéndome pensar que su arrogancia no tiene limites, aunque creo que en verdad si es muy bueno.

-A veces me pregunto qué es lo que hacen los abuelos normales cuando te veo- le dije mientras reía.

-Ahora… ¿no tenías que ir a tu graduación?, porque ya es tarde, chico.

Tenía razón, voltee a ver el reloj de la cocina, y solo faltaban 10 minutos para el inicio de la graduación, me devore todo lo que tenía en la boca, lave los platos a la velocidad de la luz y me dispuse a irme.

-Espera, Neo-.

Su tono era raro, casi melancólico.

-¿Qué pasa, abuelo?-.

-Me gustaría que para tu graduación llevaras esta carta, es una de mis cartas favoritas, es casi mi guardián y me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú- dijo mientras sacaba una carta de la bolsa superior de su camisa, pero solo podía observar la parte posterior.

-Abuelo, sabes lo que pienso acerca del duelo de monstruos y su relación a mis padres, así que debes saber que mi respuesta será no-.

-Supongo que eso también va para un pequeño enfrentamiento amistoso por el día de hoy- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, además no necesito un guardián, tú ya lo eres para mí- le conteste mientras seguía sonriendo pero cabizbajo- Bueno, tengo que irme, al menos luego me muestras la carta-.

-Así será, regresa temprano para celebrar tu graduación, tal vez compre un pastel, si quieres invita a Star, adoro a esa niña, y lo sabes, te quiero, hijo.

-igual yo abuelo- me despedí mientras salía de la puerta a toda velocidad y entonces la encontré. Allí vestida con el uniforme femenino habitual de nuestra escuela, con la típica bufanda en el cuello de color azul como sus ojos, con adornos de estrellas como su nombre, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su espalda y la sonrisa que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Si, esa era mi novia, Star Akaroku.

-Te ves bien-dice.

-Igual tú, pero ya es tarde, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Bueno, después de estar juntos 2 años, podría decirte que sé que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte, por eso te espere- me dice mientras no dejaba de sonreírme. Además era cierto, por alguna razón siempre, pero siempre he llegado tarde a todos lados, sea el compromiso que fuera, en las primeras citas con Star ella se enojaba mucho, pero después empezó parecerle divertido verme corriendo por llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro.

-Bueno que le vamos a hacer, eres un amor- le dije para luego darle un beso en los labios que contesto- ahora, vamos.

Ella asintió y luego empezamos a caminar por la calle agarrados de la mano, no tomamos ningún transporte porque gracias al cielo la escuela quedaba muy cerca, y siempre disfrutaba de esta caminata con Star por las mañanas, lo cual me gustaba mucho. Además no corrimos, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que mis compañeros deben estar acostumbrados a que llegue tarde y no les hare quedar mal.

De pronto pude apreciar como por las calles ya habían puesto espectaculares y todo tipo de anuncios haciendo alusión al Torneo próximo, pero que rápido trabaja esta ciudad dedicada a la miel, del por lo cual su nombre, ya que Bachi quiere decir abeja, algo que enseñan muy temprano en la escuela. De cómo el país ama el manjar dulce del todo tipo de abejas que habitan aquí y por lo cual nuestra mascota y diferentes monumentos con esos colores brotan por toda la ciudad.

-Si sabes que es verano ¿verdad?, ya lo he dicho antes pero, ¿no te da calor con la bufanda puesta?- le dije mientras me volteaba a ver distraída por unas flores.

-Solo un poco, pero no me la voy a quitar- dijo.

-Pero, no es como si tuvieras algo debajo ¿o sí? A veces deberías quitártela.

-No, y ya sabes que si intentaras quitármela ¡nunca te lo perdonaría! – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ok, ok tienes razón, lo lamento- le dije mientras la abrazaba. Pero era cierto lo que decía, no importa que época del año fuera, o cual fuera el lugar, ella siempre la usaba, tanta fue mi curiosidad que una vez quise husmear pero se dio cuenta y termino no hablándome por más de una semana, no fue hasta que le implore que me perdonara que acepto, pero jamás la deja, la ama. Creo recordar que le uso en una piscina cuando fuimos juntos, algunos de mis compañeros piensan que está loca por ese hecho y porque a veces dice cosas sin sentido, pero no me interesa que piensen, yo la amo.

-Hace unos minutos me encontré a Sun, ella te estaba esperando, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que mejor fuera a la escuela, de tal manera solo harías que una de las dos llegara tarde- me dijo sorpresivamente.

-Oh vaya, tendré que darle las gracias de todos modos al llegar, quizá deberíamos apresurarnos, no vayan a cerrarnos las puertas-le dije apresuradamente y de manera cuidadosa, porque sé que a veces Star puede sentirse algo celosa de mi vecina de toda la vida, Sun Yellow, la cual es una apreciada amiga que siempre me acompaño y que fue muy importante después de la muerte de mis padres. Jamás podré pagarle lo valioso que fue su compañía.

-Bien, misión #1 llegar a la escuela, completa. Misión #2 encontrar el gran salón de la graduación en progreso- dijo la pequeña chica pelirroja de mi lado mientras corríamos.

-Así es, soldado Akaroku- le dije con un tono serio y luego termine riéndome.

De pronto estábamos ahí, en el edificio donde estaban ya casi a la mitad de la graduación todos sentados y en sus lugares por grupo, así que de manera sigilosa encontramos nuestros lugares, salude y le agradecí a Sun cuando la encontré y nos dispusimos a escuchar el aburrido discurso del director. Lo siguiente fue decir unas palabras por parte del alumno más destacado, el cual era yo, no muchos estaban alegres de que yo fuera el que dijera el discurso final y lo entiendo, yo no era muy divertido, no solo rehusaba firmemente jugar duelo de monstruos sino que solo me la pasaba estudiando para los exámenes, podría decir que mis únicos amigos en toda la escuela era Sun y mi novia Star, las únicas con las que podía estar alegre. Así pues trate de hacer el discurso lo más corto y breve posible, y así fue, después todos gritaron de la emoción y empezaron a despedirse unos a otros, yo quería pasar de ello y llegar a casa a comer el pastel del abuelo por lo que me dirigí a la salida, mi misión #3 como diría Star había acabado aquí.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como esperas, Joey Stonehead nos había detenido a mí y a Star que caminábamos juntos.

-Chicos, ¿a dónde van? Tenemos que celebrar y pasárnosla en grande hoy, se van con todos los del grupo ¿verdad? Y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta.

Ese era Joey, no importa que, él amaba y apreciaba a todos a su alrededor.

Suspire- Esta bien, Joey- le dije y este sonrío, y que más podía decirle, estaba atrapado hasta la tarde.

Fuimos al centro comercial en donde compramos comida y luego fuimos por helados, todos se veían tan felices y llenos de vida, entre ellos de los que más o menos me agradaban y a veces me saludaban estaban Charlie Hallwhite, un chico algo robusto pero muy agradable, Jack Ice, un tipo grande y musculoso, algo serio pero bueno de cualquier manera, obviamente estaba Joey , por supuesto Sun a unos dos asientos en el círculo que habíamos formado y mi amor a un lado de mi mirando a todos de manera curiosa y alegre, quizá no fue un error haber venido después de todo pensé.

De pronto todos comenzaron a hablar del futuro, de lo que iban a hacer ahora terminada la preparatoria, oh rayos, el peor tema de conversación que pudieron elegir, era fácil averiguar lo que iban a decir todos y no me equivoque, todos estaban preparándose para el examen en la academia de duelos encontrada en el centro de la ciudad, lo decían uno por uno y entonces llegó el turno de Sun para hablar.

-Yo también hare el examen para la academia de duelos – lo sabía, ella me lo había dicho- pero no pienso ser una duelista a nivel profesional ni competir mundialmente, yo preferiría ser una maestra y enseñar a los demás- bueno, eso sí era una sorpresa, como odio hablar de esos temas eso sí que jamás me lo había comentado mi pequeña amiga de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos grises.

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero luego cayeron en la cuenta de que eso era perfecto para ella y era verdad, alguien tan cálida y generosa como ella encajaba muy bien en el papel que quería efectuar. Me vio de reojo y lo note por lo cual le sonreí y le levante el pulgar y entonces solo así me mostro una sonrisa.

Luego, era mi turno de hablar, les dije lo que ya sabían, al igual que Star quien pensaba seguir mi destino, otra de las razones por la cual no íbamos a separarnos, era mi ilusión, mi alma gemela y jamás la dejaría ir. Algunos sonrieron y otros solo estaban serios cuchicheándose entre sí, pero como lo he dicho antes, no me interesa, yo ya he elegido mi destino.

Después todos tuvimos que irnos yo solo me despedí con la mano diciéndoles adiós, y enseguida, Star, Sun y yo tomamos nuestro camino. Luego Sun se detuvo.

-Bueno, chicos, aquí me separo yo, tengo que ir con una tía que vive cerca porque mañana parto por unos días con ella por la graduación, además así puedo dejarlos ser todo lo cursi que quieran- dijo Sun.

-Sabes, aun teniéndote aquí podemos ser cursis, pero nos arriesgamos a que nos vomites- le dije mientras sacaba una ligera y pequeña sonrisa, se despidió de nosotros dos y se perdió como el sol al atardecer.

-Yo también tengo que irme amor, es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte a comer pastel, pero tengo una misión que ejecutar en casa, perdóname- me dijo la tierna pelirroja a quien nunca podrías decirle que no.

-No te preocupes mi amor, será noche de hombres entonces, ve y cuídate- le dije mientras me daba un enorme beso, luego se sonrojo y se fue de mi vista, como una estrella fugaz.

Y ahí estaba yo, solo en el camino, imaginándome de que sabor será el pastel, de que sorpresa me tendrá preparada el abuelo o que locura querrá hacer, oh y tratando de pensar que forma tenía la carta que tanto insistía el abuelo en que tuviera. Pero lo único que llego a observar al acercarme a casa es a un chico como de mi edad, de chaqueta gris larga, con cabello castaño un poco desordenado hacia un lado, de vaqueros negros y un disco de duelo colocado y activo en su brazo derecho, quizá sea zurdo.

Pero, ¿Qué hacia allí? Será que, ¿quiere un duelo contra el abuelo? No sería la primera vez, desde niño suelo recordar como personas aparecían exigiéndole un duelo al rey, hasta que este aparecía y aceptaba su pedido o bien les lanzaba chorros de agua con la manguera del jardín, pero esta vez, ¿Qué iba a hacer el abuelo? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones iba a elegir? La respuesta es ninguna, porque era difícil que las efectuara cuando se encontraba tirado en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre sin decir nada.

El chico volteo su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos me encontraron, sus ojos negros y profundos clamando victoria. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, estaba viendo a la persona que le había hecho daño y corrí en busca de auxilio para mi abuelo.

Lo tome en mis brazos, con sus ojos cerrados, sus manos frías y trate de escuchar su corazón, el cual latía débilmente, pero, ¡latía!

-Déjalo chico, está hecho pedazos, el rey ha perdido su corona- dijo.

-¡Cállate!- no iba a escuchar lo que este tipo dijera, simplemente no quería.

-Vaya, es que no lo entiendes, el vejestorio se va a morir, no le queda nada, esta fuera, la luz del signo se va a apagar y ni siquiera me fue de ayuda, ni en su deck ni en él estaba su guardián, ¡que desperdicio!- dice el tipo mientras arroja el deck del abuelo a un lado de mí.

No, no iba a aceptar lo que decía, menos de su casi ases… ¡no! Mi mente ni lo va a pensar, eso no va a pasar.

-Vamos abuelo, despierta, quédate conmigo ¿sí?, te necesito, tu eres el único guardián que quiero, tenemos que comer pastel, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces, el parece haber notado mi presencia, y con su mirada cansada hacia mí, levanta la mano y me toca la mejilla.

-Brilla- me dice en su agonía, mientras que sus ojos comienzan a hacer lo contrario a lo que dijo, su mano cae y su mirada se pierde, ¿Qué era esto? Si era una actuación, era digna de un Oscar, y si eso quería se lo daría, pero por favor que no sea real, que vuelva a mí y me sonría, pero no te vayas y me quites toda el alma. Entonces mi antebrazo derecho comienza a brillar, una cabeza de dragón grabada en rojo puede apreciarse y luego desaparece, pero no podría importarme menos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- el repugnante chico parado afuera de mi casa inesperadamente comienza a reír- Así que el viejo lo tenía todo planeado, después de todo era el rey supongo, entonces, tú y yo vamos a tener un duelo, chico, te guste o no.

-Pues resulta que no me gusta, voy a llamar a la policía, ¡solo eres un demente! ¡Eres un maldito asesino!- dije mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Wow wow, estas siendo muy rudo conmigo- dice claramente burlándose- lo único que decidió la muerte del anciano fue cuando se interpuso en mis planes.

-¡Ahhh! – fue un grito ahogado, de la última persona que quería ver aquí y ahora. De la pelirroja con la bufanda azul.

-¡Star, corre!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero era tarde, el tipo la había tomado del brazo.

-Así que tenemos a tu novia aquí, bueno, pues es preciosa ¿sabes? Te sacaste la lotería – después con su mano libre desgarra el aire y una especie de agujero oscuro aparece y empuja a Star hacia el para luego verla desaparecer junto al agujero- Lamentablemente, luego te encontraste conmigo.

-¡STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ¿Dónde está? ¡Tráela aquí, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- exclame con todas mis fuerzas, no podía permitirle arrancarme la vida en un día.

-Bueno, creo que ya pueden haber negociaciones aquí. Veamos, que tal si tenemos un duelo aquí y ahora, si logras derrotarme ella vuelve, si no, tú te mueres, así es como funcionan mis duelos, ¿hecho? – dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

Muerto, ¿esto era una broma? Después de haber observado ese agujero sabía que esta persona en frente no era normal, tenía algún tipo de poderes extraños y casi pidiéndole perdón y desgarrándome el corazón tome el disco de duelo de mi abuelo, tome su deck y lo coloque en él, luego con todo el dolor del mundo lo tome en mis brazos, solo pesaba un poco y lo coloque en el jardín a un lado de las flores, donde parecía que dormía, en donde ya era de noche, y si, esto por supuesto era una broma, porque yo ya estaba muerto en el momento en que me quito a las personas que me hacían vivir. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¡**Tengamos el duelo**!-.


	2. El guardián

JAJA, o de verdad tienes agallas o acabas de perder la cabeza, no importa cuál sea, las dos ayudan a mis propósitos- enciende su disco y coloca su deck- ¡que empiece el duelo entonces!

De pronto dos círculos marcando 4000 puntos de vida aparecen a la derecha de cada uno. Pero yo estaba siendo demasiado hablador, jamás había jugado un duelo, ¿cómo iba a ganarle? Solo podía recordar los duelos que tenía con mi abuelo antes de la muerte de mis padres y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás…con mi abuelo…cierto, ¡este tipo iba a pagar! Y tengo que rescatar a Star, ella es la luz de mi vida, no importa que medio o si tengo que gastar la suerte que tendré en toda mi vida, yo iba a traerla de vuelta.

-Dado que soy una persona misericordiosa, voy a dejar que tomes el primer turno-dijo con su asquerosa cara sonriéndome.

Creo que son 5 cartas las que debo tomar y una extra por el primer turno ¿no?, creo que es más o menos así, bien. Luego mire mi mano con la cara que uno pone al ver un examen de algebra sin haber estudiado, no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que enfocarme y pensar, la misión aquí, la misión #1 como ella diría es bajar sus puntos a 0, bien, ¡debo cumplirla! Las misiones secundarias entonces serian convocar monstruos creo, y colocar cartas.

Un monstruo parecía verse fuerte, bien, convocare ese. Lo bueno es que la única ventaja que tenía es que a veces en la cena, veía al abuelo tratar de acomodar jugadas y acomodar sus cartas, al menos sabía dónde iban las cartas supongo.

-Convoco a…ehh… "T.G. RUSH RHINO"- nivel 4, ATK 1600/DEF800- en ataque, y yo, emm coloco dos cartas- ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo sé que se deben colocar cartas.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo.

-Cierto, cállate, termino mi turno.

-Bueno, esto será tan fácil que hasta me sentiré mal haha, ¡Draw! –cierto, eso se dice al robar la carta, pero esto no es un torneo después de todo, pensé- convoco a INFERNITY ARCHFIEND – * 4 ATK1800/ DEF 1200- ¡Y ataco a tu monstruo!

-¡Activo mi magia! Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se activa?

-Chico, eres demasiado noob, no entiendo cómo eres el nieto del difunto rey, ARCHFIEND, ¡DESPEDAZALO!

Mi monstruo se hizo pedazos en el aire, y luego sentí como la ropa y mi pecho se desgarraron y de pronto como una explosión, empezó a brotar sangre de mi herida, él no lo había dicho por decir, me estaba despedazando. Salí volando por los aires antes la explosión y me quede en el suelo viendo como el circulo que marcaba mis puntos de vida bajaba a 3800, si con solo restarme 200 puntos de vida me sentía así, cuando llegara a los 0 me iba a morir de verdad, él no estaba bromeando al comenzar el duelo. Yo tirado en la noche oscura, sin ninguna estrella alrededor, que ironía. Voltee hacia un lado y pude verlo allí, a mi abuelo, durmiendo, recordando sus últimas palabras "brilla", ¿Qué me quería decir? Solo sabía que mi guardián ya no estaba conmigo, quizá, tan solo quizá eso era, quería que tomara mi propio camino, que sea cual fuera él quería que brillara, entonces debo pararme y hacerlo.

-Imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta que al menos esto no es un duelo normal, ¡es uno real! ¡Los monstruos aquí no son de chiste holográfico, son de verdad, salen en tus pesadillas y pueden hacerte daño!- sus enormes ojos negros desorbitados y la furia inmensa era lo único que podía apreciar- Coloco 3 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno, pequeño Wind.

Ya había tomado mi decisión, yo me iba a convertir en el guardián de Star, iba a traerla de vuelta, iba a salvarla. Mi disco de duelo en la pantalla no dejaba de decir "buscar" ¿Qué era eso? Oh espera, me parece recordar que RHINO tenía un efecto, es cierto, cuando es destruido puedo buscar un monstruo T.G al final del turno y traerlo a mi mano. Busque por todo el deck de mi abuelo y no sabía en verdad que traer conmigo, hasta que vi la palabra "Tuner", me era muy familiar, creo que tiene que ver algo con los monstruos Synchro, bien será ese.

-Es mi turno, ¡Draw! – era la primera vez que lo decía y me sentí raro, pero el dolor en el pecho me hacía colocarme una mano allí y me traía de vuelta a la realidad, no era tiempo para eso, ya antes había afrontado problemas más difíciles en la escuela, esto solo era concentrarme y darme cuenta del juego, las habilidades de mis monstruos y mis oportunidades, comencemos con la maldita carta mágica que no se quiso activar hace unos momentos- Activo DARK HOLE y destruyo todos los monstruos en el campo.

-Uhhh, lo siento nene, activo Magic jammer, descarto una carta y niego el efecto de tu magia, suerte para la próxima- Mi magia entonces se hizo negra y luego pedazos.

-Bien, entonces convoco a T. G. CATAPULT DRAGON – *2 ATK 900/DEF 1300- Y activo su efecto, convocando especialmente a T. G. FALCON - *3 ATK 1400/ DEF 1200 – Y luego hago una invocación Synchro- si, esto era, solo una simple suma de niveles, y el tuner el factor constante.

-Vaya, al fin sacas algo de ti, impresionante chico, déjame darte un pequeño y amistoso aplauso.

-Convoco a T.G. POWER GLADIATOR -* 5 ATK 2300/DEF 1000- y dado que T.G. JET FALCON fue utilizado para una invocación Synchro, pierdes 500 puntos de vida.

De pronto la figura de JET FALCON apareció, casi transparente y lanzo una ráfaga que hizo descender sus puntos en el círculo a 3500, y pude ver como una pequeña herida se aproximaba en su cara, goteando un poco de sangre, él también se dañaba ¿eh?, bueno, además de eso, lo bueno es que voy ganando, Star, solo espérame.

-Ahora, T.G. POWER GLADIATOR ataca a ARCHFIEND- de pronto su monstruo se hizo pedazos por el golpe de GLADIATOR y el salió volando por los aires hacia atrás, sus puntos en el círculo descendieron hasta los 3000, yo estaba más cerca-.

-Supongo que has de pensar que me tienes ¿no es así? Bueno te mostrare que no puedes estar más equivocado. Activo mi carta boca-abajo ¡INFERNITY REFLECTOR! Cuando uno de mis monstruos "Infernity" es destruido en batalla puedo convocarlo desde el cementerio al descartar toda mi mano y mi oponente recibe 1000 puntos de daño, revive INFERNITY ARCHFIEND- de pronto el demonio apareció donde estaba hace unos momentos, como si del infierno regresara y entonces grito, un grito terrible, de donde apareció un rayo negro que me dio de frente en el pecho dañado, el cual me llevo directo por los aires a chocar contra la puerta de la casa. Partes de la puerta salieron volando al romperse, como estaba seguro que también estaban mis costillas, la sangre ya era inmensa, me costaba respirar y ver y solo podía ver como mis puntos bajaban a 2800. No sé si era por la conmoción pero parecía como si GlADIATOR estuviera preocupado viendo hacia mí, pero quizá solo estaba alucinando.

Pero no podía dejar que esto me derribara, yo era el guardián de Star, yo iba a salvarla, me iba a volver un héroe, me levante con todas las fuerzas puestas solo en ello y di por finalizado mi turno, mientras la sangre escurría por mis manos.

-Bueno, bueno, pelear con un cadáver no es del todo divertido, pero no te preocupes, vamos a hacer que esto sea rápido pero si con mucho dolor, de eso no te vas escapar, Sacrifico a ARCHFIEND y convoco a INFERNITY DESTROYER - *6 ATK 2300/ DEF 1000- era un monstruo con el mismo ataque y defensa que GLADIATOR, que esperaba hacer con ello, era como la versión oscura de mi monstruo- Ahora hay que dejarte sin luz compañero, activo INFERNITY BREAK, dado que no tengo cartas en mi mano, puedo remover una carta infernity, esta vez será a ARCHFIEND y así destruir una de tus cartas, ¡destruyo a GLADIATOR!

Un rayo oscuro apareció desde el piso y entonces esta vez sé que no me lo imagine, GLADIATOR volteo a verme con pena y tristeza y el rayo le dio de lleno, haciéndole pedazos.

-Cuando él es destruido puedo robar una carta- dije casi susurrando, la tome, pero que importaba, mi campo estaba descubierto, no había nadie como mi guardián, era yo ante el mundo.

-Ahora activo mi magia boca abajo WAVE MOTION INFERNO, lo que le da a mis monstruos infernity 400 más de ataque cuando no tengo mano, elevando hasta 2700 el poder de INFERNITY DESTROYER, atácalo directamente, ¡enséñale el horror!- de pronto el demonio enorme se me acerco y agito sus garras contra mí, me arrojo al aire y golpee contra el piso cerca del jardín con una fuerza descomunal, mis puntos habían caído hasta 100, casi a 0 como mi vida real.

Estaba tan cerca de mi abuelo, ya no me preocupe por mi condición, yo simplemente estaba más cerca de él y eso me alegraba, iba a poder verlo.

-Vaya, que pena, si mueres en estos momentos yo también gano, es una lástima que no puedas terminar, de hecho el viejo de allí murió invicto, simplemente no pude ganarle, me enfurecí tanto que termine matándolo con mis monstruos sin que pudiera mostrarme el estúpido guardián. Pero en fin, que se le va a hacer, disfrutare pasando el tiempo con la pelirroja esa.

Mi abuelo, lo sabía, él era demasiado bueno, no como yo, un simple novato, tan malo, iba a morir como mis padres, exactamente igual, en una apuesta en un duelo de monstruos, que irónico, el destino de los Wind era caer en un duelo ¿no? ¿Pero no había dicho yo antes que había decidido mi destino? Yo lo hice, yo iba a brillar, iba a convertirme en el guardián de Star, ¡voy a convertirme en su guardián! ¡No dejaré que este con este sujeto, voy a salvarla! ¡Ahora lo entiendo abuelo, voy a brillar, yo soy el guardián!

Me pare solo con la fuerza de mi voluntad, puse mi disco de duelo en posición y adopte una pose de duelista.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, así que hasta el final vas a recibir tu merecido, muy bien, termino mi turno.

-¡DRAW!- tenia ahora 5 cartas en mi mano…debía yo confiar en mi- Convoco especialmente a T.G. STRIKER -* 2 ATK 800/ DEF 0- y luego de manera especial también a T.G. WARWOLF -*3 ATK 1200/ DEF 0- y los utilizo para una invocación Synchro, convoco a T.G. HYPER LIBRARIAN- *5 ATK 2400/ DEF 1800.

-Tantas invocaciones Synchro, si fuera tú, debería sentirme cansado, podrías desfallecer en cualquier otra invocación, pequeño Noob.

-Invoco ahora a T.G CYBER MAGICIAN - *1 ATK 0 /DEF 0- cuando esta carta es usada para una invocación synchro puedo hacerlo con otros monstruos T.G en mi mano, utilizo a T.G. DRILL FISH en mi mano y convoco a T.G. RECIPRO DRAGONFLY -*2 ATK 200/ DEF 200.

-¡¿OTRO SYNCHRO?! Viejo, mi misión es matarte, no la tuya.

Misión…es exactamente eso, una misión.

-Por el efecto de T.G. HYPER LIBRARIAN puedo jalar una carta cuando un synchro es invocado y ahora utilizo el efecto de DRAGONFLY enviando a LIBRARIAN al cementerio puedo convocar a los monstruos usados como materiales para su invocación synchro, aparezcan T.G. WARWOLF y T.G. STRIKER. Ahora convoco de mi mano a T.G. GEAR ZOMBIE( *1 ATK 600/ DEF 0) especialmente dado que tengo monstruos T.G. en el campo y al hacerlo le quito 1000 puntos de ataque a WARWOLF.

Ahora tenía 4 monstruos en el campo…pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera en el extradeck poseía un monstruo de nivel tan alto, solo seguí lo que mi corazón dictaba y era esto.

-Bueno y ahora que harás, ¿lanzaras a todos contra mí? Sabes que ninguno de ellos es capaz de rasguñar a DESTROYER, son una merienda para el –dijo y tenía razón, y ya ni siquiera podía verle bien, en cualquier momento iba a caer por la pérdida de sangre, solo sabía que tenía que cumplir mi papel de guardián y lo iba a hacer.

De pronto mi brazo derecho comenzó a brillar, la figura de la cabeza de dragón volvió a aparecer, casi como un tatuaje, era de color rojo escarlata e iluminaba la noche.

-¡No puede ser! Entonces, en verdad, ¿no lo había imaginado? – dijo con sorpresa y confusión.

De pronto de mi pecho comenzó a salir casi como de película una carta, comenzó a materializarse y se posó delante de mí, brillando también, con una luz blanca intensa, casi parecía un árbol de navidad en mi estancia.

La tome y sonreí.

El guardián había llegado y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda.

-Utilizo a todos mis monstruos para una invocación synchro- y entonces coloque la carta con toda la fuerza que tenía en su lugar en el disco y dije su nombre, un nombre que va y tiene mucho que ver con la fuerza que me impulsa estar aquí parado- ¡APARECE, STARDUST DRAGON! (*8 ATK 2500/ DEF 2000).

El dragón blanco alzo sus alas y tiro por todo el lugar el polvo de estrellas, se colocó delante de mí, y pareciera como si tratara de protegerme con sus alas.

Rugió en la silenciosa noche, haciéndome sentir su fiereza y luego el sujeto hablo.

-Entonces, eres tú. El nuevo signo. Ya no quedan dudas, allí esta Stardust Dragon. Bien, entonces nuestro duelo se cancela, y no creas que no cumplo mis palabras, ninguno de los dos ha ganado, por lo cual no se ha roto ningún trato, solo cambia de fecha. Si quieres que la niña pelirroja vuelva a tus brazos, deberás derrotarme, pero no aquí, sino en el Torneo de los 4 años próximo, yo estaré allí de lo cual puedes estar seguro y como el rey ha muerto la invitación de seguro te será entregada a ti, así que entrena porque tus patéticas habilidades de duelos son asquerosas, levanta tu mirada y enfréntame una vez más. Las reglas serán las mismas, pero esta vez yo seré más fuerte, así que ten más miedo, o acabaras como el anciano aquel del piso. Mi nombre es Gale Wolfang, nos encontraremos en 2 semanas, si es que tienes el valor y el corazón frio como para no aparecer. Sayonara, signo.

Un enorme agujero como en el que desapareció Star aparece de pronto detrás de él y el con gusto se mete dentro, para desaparecer hasta que este se hace más chico y se evapora.

No tuve tiempo ni de molestarme o cuestionar su decisión, estaba sangrando por la boca, el pecho y tenía las costillas rotas, apenas podía ver o respirar, y lo que temía paso, perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso.

Después, no se de nuevo si era algún invento de mi imaginación, pero, me pareció oír una voz que gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez, parecía una chica, espero que sea Star y me diga que todo fue un sueño, que me dé un beso y nos vayamos a nuestra cita. Eso sería más fácil, porque no tendría que enfrentar que ella había sido secuestrada y llevada lejos de mí. Sí, no podía ser. Porque yo sé, "**que a veces las cosas no salen como esperas**".


End file.
